The Grand Adventure
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Insomnia is gone. Regis is gone. The truth of the Talasin Princess is exposed. Niflheim has the crystal, but Ava isn't going to go down without a fight, reunited with her brother and joined by her lover, the Hero, Nyx Ulric. they quest to regain the power of Talasin. The four elemental dragons and defeat Niflheim, but that itself is no small feat to measure.


_Chapter 1: Old Bedtime Stories_

Three hours have passed since the fall of Insomnia, Incurs, Libertis, Nyx, and Ava walk along the side of the road, watching the cars drive pass them. "We should have stolen one of the cars back in Insomnia." Libertis pants as he hunch over, Incurs stops and looks at him, "Most of the cars were destroyed in the chaos from the deamons last night." Incurs reminds him as Ava sat up on Nyx's back. "You know, you can put me down. I can walk on my own," she informs him, Nyx looks at her and shrugs. "I know, but I'm not going to," he tells her with a smirk. She shook her head at him as Incurs shot daggers at him.

Ava rolls her eyes at her brother at he was being protective of her. But it makes her happy that he still the brother she remembers. Then Libertis stood up "Alright, how far to the nearest gas station or garage for that matter?" he asks and Incurs turns and looks ahead, "About five more miles we're almost at hammerhead." he informs him and Libertis groans as he drops onto the ground, Nyx chuckles as he walks over to him, "C'mon Lib, we can do this." Nyx said and kicks his leg softly. Libertis just groans, Incurs rolls his eyes and then walks over to him, "We don't have time for this." he mutters then picks Libertis up and held him over his shoulder. "Let's move," he orders and walks forward. Nyx exchanges look with Ava as she shrugs at him and Nyx follows after him.

~8~8~8~

They walk for hours as a few of the cars drove pass them. Libertis just hung on Incurs's shoulders as Nyx and Ava were having a conversation of their own. "So you really don't remember your home?" he asks her, she shrugs at him. "Only a few places by name." she answers. "Like what?" he asks and she thinks to herself. "The blood forest, I mentioned before. River snake waterfalls." he states and he looks at her, she gets his confusion, "A river in the form of a snake and with little waterfalls." she clarifies. He nods at her, "The Water clan village, Fire clan village, Air clan Village and Earth clan Village and the palace in the center of the village." she states, "You have four different villages, why?" he asks her, "To honor the four dragons." she answers him. "Four dragons?" he asks her. She nods at him, "Ragas, the dragon of fire. Aquarium, the dragon of water. Cleanses, the dragon of air. Terra, the dragon of Earth." she informs him, "What's so special about them?" he asks her, she shrugs a little. "My father always told me a story when I was little about the legend of the four dragons. Long ago there were was a couple that loved each other every much. Eos, the Goddess of the dawn, a woman a light and her powerful rays were drive away the darkness of the creatures that dwell inside them." she starts and Nyx looks at her a little. "The deamons." he states and she nods.

"Yeah, her husband stood next to her, Ifrit. But when the dawn approach one day, Eos saved four small dragonlings from the deamons, she took in the four dragon and Ifrit trained them to protect the goddess of the dawn. As the years passed the dragon grew into mighty beasts, growing to love both Eos and Ifrit in return, they loved them as well and so, Eos bestow the four dragons with powers over the elements upon them and gave them names, Ragas, Aquarium, Cleanses and Terra. The first dragons and they were the last of their kind." she states. "Huh, sounds kinda sad." Libertis states and the two look over at him as he too was listening. "Yeah and I know, but I haven't gotten to the sad part yet." she tells him.

He nods, "Continue." he states, "As the years past, they were all happy together. But Eos committed a grievous sin, that the Astrals did not let pass and so the sent her down into the underworld to pay the every price of her sin." he states and they look at her, "But Ifrit refused to just stand by and let her suffer in the underworld, so… he forbid the four dragons to follow after him and he descends into the underworld. They waited and waited for their masters to return, but when Ifrit came out of the underworld, Eos was already dead." she tells them as she laid her chin on Nyx's shoulder. "And through his act of desperation and love, he sacrifice himself to save his beloved. But in doing so, the dragons were left all alone and so the wondered. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And months turned into years, no where to go and no one to call friend." Ava states and the ex-glaives look at her, "Now that is sad." Libertis states as Nyx nods at him.

"Why was she imprisoned in the underworld?" Nyx asks and Ava looks at him, "She was pregnant with a human baby. It was considered taboo for such an act." she answers and Libertis looks at her in shock. "What? That's bullshit." he protested and Ava shrugs. "Tell me about it, but we weren't there to see what happened or who impregnated Eos." she states, Libertis huffs, Nyx smirks and looks back at Ava. "What happened to the dragons?" he asks her, she nods at him. "They laid down in a forest far from their masters' grave and they awaited to die to join them in death, but a young girl found the dragons, then hides them from her people and nurse them back to health. In showing graduate to this young girl, the bestow some of their powers onto the young girl, changing her, becoming the first dragon-born of her kind and being able to understand them and the Astrals." she states and they look at her.

She smiles as Incurs smirks to himself, "She showed them to her village and they were afraid at first, but then welcomed them. And over the years a kingdom was born, building villages for each dragon and palace were building for the dragon-born, or how they dubbed her. Queen Kara Talasin of Talasin." she states, "The origins of our kingdom and its name." Incurs starts and they look at him. "Mother would always tell me those stories and somehow her voice lured me to sleep." he states with a smile on his face. Ava smiles at him and wraps her arms around Nyx's neck.

He looks down at her arms then smiles a bit at her, "But after the death of her and the slaughter of our people, the dragons place a barrier around the kingdom and they went their separate way, never to be seen after 21 years." he states then the smile on Ava's face was gone. "Oh…" she mutters looking away from him. Nyx looks at her as she still couldn't remember what happened. Then she looks at her brother. "But what did happened 21 years ago, when Niflheim attack our home?" she asks him. He looks at her, as Libertis and Nyx look at him as well. "The Emperor threaten Father when he refused to give the empire access to our hidden roads through the mountains."

~Flashback~

 _ **Magus pace back in forth in his office, Maya was there, sitting in a chair, holding three-year-old Ava as 11-year-old Incurs was sitting in the other chair. "The Emperor dares threaten my people, my family. I'll see his head on a silver platter." he growls. Maya handed Ava to Incurs, he takes her as she quickly walks over to her husband, "Calm yourself Magus, killing him will only send the Empire on our people must sooner." she tells him, he looks at her pants and laid his head against her shoulder. "You're right. Gods, you're always right." he mutters as she pets the back of his head.**_

 _ **He then looks at his children as Incurs was playing with Ava. "I can't loose any of you. It would drive me insane." he said to her and she pulls back, cupping his face and he looks at her. "You must survive, because even if I were to die, you must go on, for our children's sake. They are our hope and the survival of our kingdom." she tells him as she press her forehead against his. "They are the hope for the future of this world, do not lose fate, my love." she tells him. He huffs a little. "How is it you always know the right thing to say?" he asks her and she smiles at him with a shrug. "That shows how human I am." she answer. He chuckles and then kisses her. "Mom, mom!" Incurs calls out. They both then turned to him. He was standing up helping Ava stand as well. "Watch." he said and then lets go of Ava as she took her first step.**_

 _ **They both light up then kneel down, "Come on Ava. Walk to us." Maya said and Ava giggles as she held her hands out and walks to her parents, she walks pass Maya and right to Magus as he takes her into his arms. He stands up as Maya picks up Incurs up and they all smiled brightly, like a family.**_

~End of Flashback~

Ava buries her face in her in Nyx's shoulder as she was red as a cherry. "Why?" she cries as Libertis and Nyx were smirking, "Because you were freaking cute and adorable when you were little." Incurs answers then sighs, "You would even follow me around like a little duckling. Saying Magnus frater magnus frater to the point you making anyone fall weak at the knees." he answers her, Libertis snorts as he tries not to laugh.

Nyx shook his head at him as Ava has a murdering aura all hanging on her as she lifts her head and glaring over Nyx at her brother, "I'll kill you." she hisses at him and Incurs huffs, "I'll like to see you try, soror infantem." he challenges her, but then Nyx nudge his head against hers, making the aura vanish. "Calm down, he's only teasing you, I'd bet you were really adorable when you were young." he tells her, Ava blushes again as she looks away and leans her head against his, "Whatever." she mutters, making him smile. Libertis sighs "And the mighty Hero, Nyx Ulric calms her down once again." he mutters and Incurs then looks at him, "You mean, this has happened before?" he asks and Libertis nods at him. "Everytime Ava lost her temper or was even close to it, he was able to calm her right down. Making her blush ready like crazy." Libertis informs him, Incurs hums then look at the two.

Ava presses her mouth to Nyx's shoulder, hiding her smile, but Nyx knew that she was smiling as he saw the brightness that shines in her aura. He then looks away, "But in all seriousness." Nyx states and they look at him. "What happened when the Empire came for your people, your home." Nyx asks him, Ava looks at him as well and Incurs sighs, "Thank the Gods that you don't remember, Ava. For it was a Massacre."

~Flashback~

 _ **Maya held both of her children close to her as flames were ablaze, people were running for their lives as the Niff came and fired at them, "Magus! Magus!" Maya calls out for her husband, Incurs clutch onto his mother's dress as Ava was crying in her mother's arms. Then a soldier spots them from behind and marches to them, Incurs looks at him and back at his mother.**_

" _ **Mama!" he tugs on her dress, she looks down at him and at the niff soldier, she threw her hand out, summoning her trident and swung it right at him and he became a frozen statue "Run Incurs, run!" she shouts, taking his hand and they sprint for it, they ran and then saw Magus cutting down a niff. "Magus!" Maya calls out, "Papa!" Incurs calls out as well, he then turns and looks at them, "Run! Run!" he calls out as he ran for them. But then his look widen as he was looking behind them. "LOOK OUT!" he calls out to them.**_

 _ **But it was too late, Maya cries out as a blade cut her deep from behind as Incurs was cut in the back as well, and they both collapse onto the ground as Maya held Ava in her arms. Magus's heart stops as his family laid in their own blood, rage grips him as he then snaps and charges at the mech and showed no mercy to them.**_

 _ **Incurs flutters his eyes open as Ava sat up and shook her mother, who showed no response of her shakes, she then turns to Incurs and shook his as well, but he couldn't respond to her as well. He saw tears welling up in her eyes as there was a new look of fear in them. This causing a power to surge all round her. And with a curling scream, a circle of Talasin marking appeared all around her and the strong winds knocks everyone back, Incurs then looks up at her as ghostly figures appeared around her and they drew their weapons then charges forward slaughtered the niffs in their spots. Incurs smirks a little as the niff didn't were left standing after such an attack. But then he heard a thud and saw Ava laying on the ground, pass out for a moment.**_

" _ **Ava! Incurs! Maya!" Magus calls out as he ran back to his family, his sword vanishes as he drops to his knees. "No! No!" he cries, looking down at his family. But Ava groans a little, Magus immediately at her and gathers her into his arms, "Ava, my shining sun." he whimpers holding her close, Incurs smiles a little to himself. -Save her father, she is the hope for our kingdom.- he asks him as a few guards came and started to pull Magus away. "No, my son! I must save him!" Magus argues, but the soldier push him away, "Go, your Highness! You must survive!" a guard calls out and Magus grunts in frustration and then ran, Incurs then started to lose consciousness as everything was echo and he was meet with darkness.**_

~End of Flashback~

"You almost died when you released that must magic at once, especially at a young age." he states as Ava looks at him, "I'm glad father took you away from Talasin, you didn't need to see the wraith of Talasin. The Emperor didn't realize his mistake until the dragons slaughtered all of the niff and the battleships, no one survived." he states Libertis gulps, but Incurs smirks "Don't worry, the dragons were provoked, other than that, they're perfectly harmless." Incurs assures him.

Libertis nods as he looks over at Nyx, who shared his concern, "And to be sure no one would attack Talasin ever again, the four dragons raised a barrier around the borders of the kingdom and they scattered to the winds, in hopes of protecting their home." he finishes for them, Nyx nods at him and toss Ava up a little to hold her, even more, tighter in his arms, "What happened to you?" Libertis asks him, Incurs shrugs at him, "The local witch of the woods found me and raise me back to health. Then she trained me, knowing I wanted to avenge my people, my family, and home. Then as I got older, my body became stronger in magic and in strength, but it almost made me aware of others as well. That's how I knew about Father's death." he states and Ava looks away. Nyx then looks at her. "It wasn't your fault Ava, so stop blaming yourself," he tells her.

Ava then looks at her brother, "How can you be so sure?" she asks him and he looks at her, "You were traumatized by the death of our mother and the slaughter of out people at a young age, you are the Princess of a nation and your mind is programmed that anything that happens to your people is your fault and when father died you believed that was your fault. But it wasn't, you can't predict what will happen, Ava. You just live and make their death worth something you know." he informs her and Ava look away.

~8~8~8~

They walk for hours until they found a gas station that was also a work shop they hurried across the road and made it to the shop, Incurs puts Libertis back onto his feet as Nyx places Ava back on her feet as well. Then they saw a woman working on a car, "Excuse me." Nyx calls out to her, she stops, turns and looks at then, "Hey, howdy there." she said to him, "Hey, do you happen to have a spare car by any chance?" he asks her, "Well, we have a few, but none are fancy I'm afraid." she informs him.

Nyx chuckles, "That's alright, we just need an operating car is all." he tells her, the woman chuckles then looks over and was surprise, "Well, I'll be damn." she states and walks over to the three, "If it isn't Ava herself." she states and Ava chuckles a little, "Hello Cindy." Ava said with a curl of her head and a smile. "I heard what happened over the radio, congratulations on reclaiming your heritages." Cindy said with a curl of her head as well as Nyx walks back to them, "Thanks, I finally took yours and everyone's advice and stop running." Ava informs her and Cindy smiles at her. "You know her?" Libertis asks her and Ava nods at him, "Yeah, I've meet Cindy when father came here to visit Cid, Dad wanted to stay in touch with some of his old friends when he was adventuring with Regis, when they were young." Ava informs him, "And how do you know that, sister?" Incurs questions her, she looks at him, "Cid keep an old photo of them when they were young." she answers him.

Incurs nods and they look at Cindy, "Well, I'm sure I can find you something that will surly help, Ava." Cindy informs her, "Thanks, Cindy." Ava said to her. "Did I hear you say Ava?" an old man asks as he walks out, they turns and saw him, "Hey, Paw-paw. Just helping out an old friend is all." Cindy informs her as Cid looks at them, "Come closer and let me get a good look at you." Cid states and Ava leans in closer to him, "Humph, you've grown." he states, Ava nods and moves her head back. "Just who your father wanted you to become." he states and walks to the garage "It's not every century when you have a knight in your presence, well in my case, you're the second." he states as the other followed him, "Wait, knight?" Nyx asks as he looks at Ava. "The protector and guardian of the Oracle and chosen king." Ava answers him. "I thought that was just a bedtime story." Libertis states, but Incurs shook his head. "It's no story, Libertis. It is a knight's duty to protect and serve the chosen king and the oracle that guilds the king. But also I have another duty." she informs him, "And what is that?" Nyx asks her, Ava blush and look away, "My heart." she answer brushing back some of her hair. Nyx blush a little bit, but then smile at her.

Incurs couldn't help but glare at the man, Libertis notices his intense glaring and smirks. "Overprotective brother." he chuckles under his breath as they were in the garage. "Your father left this behind for you, knowing that now day you'll find your path and will need transportation." he informs her as he opens the garage door and there sat a dark silver car, four seats, radio, Talasin markings on the side as it was still in prefect condition. Ava steps towards it, running her hand over the car and stood next to the door. "Dad left this… for me?" she asks and Cid nods at her. "He knew that one day you would come here." he informs her and she looks at him. "But before you scurry on out of here, you need new attire." Cindy said, Ava looks at her then down at her Glaive uniform. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asks her. Cindy chuckles as she walks over and wraps her arm around Ava's and they slowly started to walk to the stairs, "Well, you'll stick out like a thumb. But don't worry, I have just the outfit that will help you blend in." Cindy tells her.

Ava shot a look back at the others, wondering what should she do, they nudge her to follow Cindy and she did, both women left the garage and Cid smirks and chuckles. "Well grown she's become, when I first met her, she was a frighten and easily scared child, always by her father's side. Only ever smiled for him." Cid said as he remember a frighten little girl clinging to her father, "But the death of her father changed her, she burned that frighten little girl to ashes turning her into… what did you call it?" he asks "Raging she-devil?" Incurs asks him, making Nyx and Libertis chuckled Cid looks over at them and smiles, "That and more… alive." he states and the three look at him, "When she came here to deliver a message for Regis, she was empty… hallow an empty shell, no remorse or sympathy for anyone or thing. A broken woman." he states and the three exhale looks, "But today when she came with you all, I saw her smiling again, eyes full of life, happy, full of love and most importantly she's healed." he states as Libertis shot a look Nyx, who looks away from him as he was smiling a little.

Cid chuckles and looks at them, "I have one request, please take care of her, she's more fragile than she seems, she'll need your help." he asks of Nyx, the young glaive looks at him, and remembers seeing her own blade pierce right into her chest. He clutches his fist as he was helpless to help her. He then looks at Cid, "Yes, I'll protect her." Nyx swears to him and Cid nods at him. "Nyx, I know you care about her." Libertis states, "Oh come on Lib." Nyx starts, "But I'm alright with you staying by her side, you two honestly work well together and Ava's like a sister to me and I can't think of anyone to take care of her and she needs you, more then she stubbornly likes to admit to herself." he states, Nyx chuckles a little, "Besides, she only needs you, I'm heading back to Galahad. I've had enough danger in my life for a long while." Libertis states, Nyx nods at him and sighs. "Thanks Libertis." Nyx said to him. "Come on Ava, you look fine." Cindy said, getting the men attention, "I look ridiculous and Red is not my color." Ava argues with her as Cindy pulls her back into the garage.

"Oh you're fine and red is your family's royal color." Cindy counters pulling her in and the three boys jaws hit the floor. Ava wore a white shirt with an opening in the front that expose her collarbone and a top bit of her breast, were dark blue tight jeans with knee high boots a red sash around her waist and long finger-less gloves on her arms. Her hair was pulled back into a shoulder low ponytail. She looks at the boys and blush. "St-stop looking at me like that!" she snaps at them, and they look away. Libertis and Incurs just chuckles as Nyx was trying to calm his beating heart. - _Dammit. I can't go five seconds without getting excited by her._ \- he tells himself and face palms, Libertis notices Nyx flushed face as he tried to hide it in his hand and decided to tease him, "Why the red face, Nyx, see something you like?" he teases him, making Ava blush even harder "Fuck off Lib." Nyx grumbles, "Fat chance." Libertis tells him.

Ava kept blushing as Incurs pats her head, "There there, paulatim solem. No need to be embarrassed." he chuckles, she glares up at him and moves his hand off her head. Incurs just chuckle at her. "Well, I'll even get you two some clothing as well," Cindy states as she looks at Nyx and Incurs. The two look at her. "Huh? Us?" they ask, pointing at themselves, "Well, of course, can't have you looking like that." she tells them, taking their arms and pulls them away and to the stairs and were gone. Ava laughs a little as Cid was going back to the garage. Ava sat on the couch arm and looks at Libertis. "Hey." she calls out, he looks at her as she smiles, "How are you feeling?" she asks, he shrugs at him. "I've been through worse," he tells her, she just looks at him.

"You don't need to lie to make yourself or I feel better." she tells him he stops smiling and sighs, "Honestly, I don't know how to feel about this. I kinda gave way to the enemy so they could take the crown city." he tells her, but she smiles and shook her head. "No, they took advantage of your pain and used you so they could gain the crystal. That's how the Emperor's work, he's greedy and twisted and will do whatever it takes to take what he wants holding onto it with a tight grip, just like a thief would." she states, clutching her fist "No matter the coat." she states and he looks at her. "I lost my kingdom and my family to him, so I know how you feel," she states, loosening her hand. Libertis huffs then nod at her.

"But I promise you, I will have Crowe avenged for what he's done." he tells her, he smirks and looks at her, "Thank you." he nods at her, she nods at him, as he smirks wider. "You highness." he jokes, "Aw what?" she questions, not amused. Making him chuckle. "What, I have something to annoy you with, your ladyship." he went one, Ava squints her eyes at him as she crosses her arms. "Oh Haha. Nice to know you're having fun." she states dryly. "Well of course not, your majesty." he went on, she glares at him, "I will destroy you." she hisses at him in a low tone, Libertis leans against her leg, smirking at her, "Why ever would my _queen_ do so?" he taunts, they glared at each other in total silence, then suddenly, "Princeps io!" she shouts out her mighty war-cry and pouch on him, he gasp and starts to laugh. She laughs as well as he blocks her playful fist. "I'm just saying, I am very protective of my sister." Incurs states as he and Nyx walk down the stairs in new attire. "So am I, I had a little sister too and I know how precious Ava is, I love her." Nyx tells him as they walk down the stairs, "Yeah, but you could be saying that because she's a queen." Incurs throws out at him "Hey, I loved her before I even knew she was the Talasin princess slash future queen." Nyx throws back at him.

The two glare at each other, but then heard laughter, they look over and saw Libertis and Ava were playing, "Ha! For an all mighty Queen, you still can't beat me!" Libertis laugh, Incurs chuckles as Nyx just glares at the position they were in, and in an instant, Ava was lifted of Libertis, making them stop laughing as she was suddenly sitting on the ground on Nyx's lap with arms around her waist as he was holding her close and pouting. Ava giggles and leans back against him. "Aw, Nyx don't be pouty, we were just messing around," she assures him, he just huffs and held her tighter. Ava giggles at him, Incurs glare at the two as Ava leans back in Nyx's arms as her head rested against his shoulder.

But she saw that Ava was glowing as she was in Nyx's arms, he remembered to buy Ava's mother was when his father always held her, she was relaxed in his arms, her guard down as all her trust was in Magus. He looks away smirking as he remembered them fondly, but frowns soon after, praying, begging the Goddess of Dawn - _Please Eos. Do not let the past repeat itself._ -

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dear God this took forever to write and i have no ideas for what to write next or the next chapter's name.

WHHHAAAA- but anyway, here ya go!


End file.
